Lucky Bells
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: It is the wedding day all have been waiting for. But the work of a hero is never done; not even on their wedding. Luckily, there are certain, forgotten heroes willing to step in and save the day for Marinette and Adrien.


"Chatton! Look out!" Ladybug screamed as she jumped out of the way of the falling debris.

Cat Noir acted swiftly, leaping away with cat-like reflexes that only he could posses. He hissed when a stray piece of glass pierced his skin, but he moved on, ignoring the sting. "And I wanted to look picture perfect for today," he grumbled.

"Me too," Ladybug said, coming up beside him, twirling her yo-yo.

He glanced at her with a grin. "But My Lady," he said. "You look positively purr-fect."

"Not know," Ladybug said quickly, though he saw the small smile she was trying to hide. "Let's get rid of this akuma, and then," she glanced up at the large clock tower. "We just might make it in time."

He nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

Twenty minutes later, in a swirl of lucky ladybugs and a saved citizen, Ladybug and Cat Noir were left leaping over roof tops and climbing walls.

"I'll see you later!" Ladybug called as she jumped through an open window. Cat Noir didn't even have time to reply back, which was just as well, since he needed to get ready anyway.

"Girl! Where have you been?" Alya demanded when Marinette stumbled out of the bathroom.

Marinette blinked as she adjusted her satin, white bathrobe. "I...was-uh."

"Nope, no, no, no," Alya said firmly, guiding her into another nearby room. "I don't want to hear it."

"But Alya!" Marinette protested. "There was an akuma attack. And I-"

"I said I don't want to hear it," Alya said firmly. "It's your wedding day, and Hawk-Moth can take a day off. Now go get ready!"

"The wedding starts in fifteen minutes," Sabine reminded kindly as she sprayed Marinette with sweet smelling perfume in an effort to get rid of the sweaty smell coming from her daughter.

Marinette sat down and allowed her mother to brush out her hair while Alya got out a washcloth and dabbed at Marinette's slightly dirty face. She allowed herself this moment to relax at last. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This was it! This was the day! The day that all little girl's dreamed about. She was going to wear a dress of her own design. Her mother and best friend were the maid of honor, her father was going to walk her down the aisle.

And then, the man whom she was going to marry would be standing there, looking as dashing as ever. Her partner, in marriage and in protecting Paris. The man she trusted, the man who protected her and who was always there for her. Her heart fluttered at the very thought of him. The thought of sharing and spending the rest of her life with him made her feel like she could walk on air.

"You look beautiful Marinette," Tikki squealed, flying in front of her. Sabine blinked, momentarily startled at the kwami's appearance. After knowing that she was Ladybug, her parents were still getting used to Tikki's constant presence. But Marinette could tell they loved the red kwami, as she had seen Tikki hover over her father's shoulder whenever the chocolate chip cookies were ready to come out of the oven.

"I got the blue earrings," Alya said suddenly. Through the mirror, Marinette could see her friend come forward with a white box. The mischievous glint in her eyes immediately had Marinette on edge.

She frowned. "Blue earrings?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Alya said. "You know; something borrowed, something blue? The wedding tradition!"

Marinette's hands instinctively went up to her miraculous earrings. "But," she started. "How will I be able to transform-?"

"Because you won't be," Alya said firmly, holding her hand out for the earrings. "Today is your wedding day. So no Ladybug, and no Cat Noir."

Marinette frowned. "What if there's an akuma?"

Alya snorted. "Please. There was already one today. What are the odds of there being two?"

Very high, thought Marinette. "But...Tikki! She won't be able to attend the wedding if I am not wearing the earrings."

"Oh yes I will," Tikki said. "I can still attend."

Marinette looked at her kwami in shock. "But, I thought you couldn't be present without me wearing them! You dissapeared when I took them off when Ivan was akumatized."

"Only because you rejected me that time. That is what made me vanish. But it doesn't always happen." Tikki gently touched Marinette's cheek. "Don't worry Marinette. It's your wedding day! Be happy."

Marinette sighed, before slowly removing the earrings. She half expected Tikki to vanish, but when her kwami was still there, the tension left her shoulders.

She gasped at the shiny, glass blue earring her friend showed her. "Oh Alya!" she exclaimed. "They're lovely. Thank you."

Alya smiled. "I think they go nice with your eyes," she said with a wink.

A knock on the door sent everyone jumping, eyes wide as they watched the door creak open. "Hide Tikki!" Marinette whispered quickly. In a blur of red, Tikki vanished underneath the dresser, her little head poking out to observe what was going. Everyone plastered on a smile as the door swung open.

"Bridgette!" Marinette exclaimed happily, rising from her seat. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Bridgette laughed as she embraced Marinette, careful to avoid touching her styled hair. "I wouldn't miss it." She held Marinette back, observing her. "You look beautiful." Her eyes then widened when she saw the wedding dress on the mannequin. "You designed that?" she asked.

Marinette beamed. "Yeah, I did."

"It's gorgeous Mari!" she exclaimed, striding over to the white dress. It was a simple, yet elegant dress with a delicate lace. The quarter sleeves were neatly styled, as was the full skirt. The dress was slim and yet the skirt was full and pure white. Marinette had rejected dozens of her own designs, getting lost in her own creativity until one night, she had an epiphany on what her dress should look like.

She was very pleased with the results.

Sabine chuckled. "Can you believe that the little toddler you used to babysit would be designing her own dress for her wedding?"

Bridgette shook her head. "I always knew she was someone special." She shot Marinette a look, grinning. "I still get to share embarrassing stories at the dinner, right?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Bridge!" she exclaimed, face growing red.

Bridgette winked as she left the room. "No worries Mari," she called out. "I'll leave you girls to it then."

Marinette clasped her hands. "I'm so nervous," she confessed.

Her mother sent her a worried look. "Honey," she started. "If you're-"

"I'm not having second thoughts," she rushed. "It's just...what if I fall and trip on my heels! Or what if I sneeze on the flowers I'm holding. Or what if there is an akuma who kidnaps Adrien and I cannot save him? Or what if I mess up my vows?" She gasped. "Was I supposed to write my vows and bring them with me?"

"Girl," Alya chuckled. "Calm down. The only thing you have to worry about is the right type of blush on your cheeks." She glanced at the clock and let out a gasp. "Quick!" she shrieked suddenly. "Five more minutes till the wedding bells!"

* * *

Adrien groaned in frustration as he failed to put on the bow tie right. He stared at himself in the mirror before spraying himself with more cologne. Plagg sneezed. "You smell disgusting!" the black cat complained.

Adrien glared. "It's no worse than your cheese."

"Adrien?" Felix asked, coming in. "Are you-?" He stopped, wrinkling his nose. "What is that smell?"

"It's his manly musk," Plagg answered from his spot on the dresser. "And he says my cheese is bad."

"You know," Felix said with a wry smirk as he strode into the room. "There is such a thing as too much cologne." He opened a nearby window, allowing a fresh breeze to come in. He then calmly walked toward Adrien, taking ahold of the knotted tie. "And there is such a thing as wedding jitters," he reminded as he fixed the black tie on Adrien's shirt.

Adrien sighed. "Possible scenarios are running through my head," He confessed. "I mean, there was already an akuma attack, and-"

"Exactly," Felix interrupted. "An akuma attack already happened. Which means the worst is behind you."

Adrien frowned nervously. "What if the music isn't right? What about the food? The vows? The sunlight!"

"I have already checked on the band," Felix said calmly, his expression one of boredom. If Adrien hadn't known his cousin so well, he would have thought he wasn't interested. "And I have to say, you and Marinette surprised me when you picked Jagged Stone." Here, he raised an eyebrow.

Adrien grinned. "Well, he can play beautifully soft music."

"Uh huh," Felix said, unconvinced. He straightened the tie, stepping back to admire his work. "As for the food, Alya's mother has gotten that covered. And your vows are simple, coming from your heart and revealing what we all already know. As for the sunlight," he paused. "That is something you should pray for."

Adrien let out a nervous chuckle, turning to look at himself in the full length mirror. His suit was well tailored and a deep black. His hair was sprayed back, but a few strands fell out of the neat placement. He was about to push them back, but stopped, thinking Marinette might find it cute. She was always playing with his blond hair.

"I'm ready," he announced to himself. "I'm ready." He was getting married. He was getting married! He was marrying his Lady, his Lovebug.

"If you call her Bugaboo, I can guarantee you she won't be meeting you at the alter," Plagg said with a smirk.

"Oh stop," Adrien said, his good mood never wavering.

Felix frowned, shooting Plagg a questioning look. "Bugaboo?" he echoed

"Don't ask," Plagg sighed. He then glared at the former Cat Noir. "Though you've called your Ladybug worse names. Gah, you're all so lovesick!"

"It's how we show our affection to each other," Adrien defended, adjusting his shirt, checking for any loose seams. He had never found out who the former Ladybug had been, though if he had to take a guess, he would bet his money on Felix's wife. Duh. "All right," he said with a firm nod.

"Just one more thing," Felix said, stepping in front of him.

Adrien frowned. "What?"

Felix held out a pale hand. "Your ring. Everyone has decided that it would be best for you and Marinette to give up your Miraculous's for the wedding."

Adrien frowned. "But I-"

"Just so you can relax and enjoy each other's company," Felix said. "You only get married once."

"Marinette took off her earrings," Plagg said after a moment of silence.

Adrien sighed, slipping the ring off his finger. "Fine. But at the first sign of an akuma attack, we get them back."

"Of course," Felix said, pocketing the ring.

"Dudes!" Nino exclaimed, running into the room. "You're like, two minutes late!"

"We what!?" Adrien squeaked, rushing past his friend and out of the room.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "I was under the assumption that we had five minutes to spare."

Nino grinned. "We are. I just needed to get him out here, or else he would fret about every little detail down to the last minute."

* * *

Hawk-Moth frowned as he gazed at the city below him. He had a plan, one that was months into the making. He had studied and watched these particular individuals, and had noticed the similarities between them and his enemies.

Their masks for one thing could only hide so much. While the young woman he suspected as Ladybug was a bit tricky, Cat Noir was not so hard to figure out. Adrien Agreste's photos were all over Paris. If one knew what to look for, one could see the similarities between him and the Black Cat. Not to mention that Adrien was never around when there was an akuma attack. The minute Adrien and the girl vanished, Ladybug and Cat Noir would show up.

If there was one thing Hawk-Moth was good at, it was persistance. He grinned, summoning a butterfly to his palm. Time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Bridgette could not stop smiling as Marinette stood before the groom, both radiating happiness and love. Marinette looked like an angel in her white gown, her black hair trailing down her back in curls, the shimmering beads of the veil and dress shinning whenever they caught the light. She didn't think it would be possible for Adrien to look any more smitten.

It reminded her of her own _Chaton_.

"Bridgette," a soft voice she quickly recognized whispered. A voice that brought back memories. "We've got a problem."

Bridgette gave a light start, but otherwise, did not move. "What do you mean?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I mean," Tikki said worriedly. "We've got an akuma!"

Bridgette's eyes widened as she glanced around. She was seated near the front, though she doubted anyone would notice if she was gone. At least, she hoped that was the case. She inched to the edge of the booth before quickly rising to her feet and slipping out of the chapel. Once she was out of sight, she kicked off her heels and unbuttoned her shawl as she ran with Tikki flying right behind her.

"You'll have to take up the miraculous again," Tikki said, holding the earrings.

Bridgette unclipped her own earrings before putting the miraculous on. "No worries," she smiled. "Just like old times. Tikki, Spots On!"

The rush of magic enveloped her as the power of the ladybug filled her once again. Her dress dissapeared to make way for the spotted combat suit. Her long, black hair hung down instead of her usual ponytail though. The familiar feel of the deadly yo-yo at her hip brought a smile to her face as the transformation was completed in a matter of seconds.

She jumped out the window, landing in a roll before sprinting down the streets. She took out her yo-yo before swinging across buildings. She could see the raging akuma up ahead. A winged gargoyle from the looks of it. And it was heading right for the church. The same church Adrien and Marinette were having their wedding.

She grimaced. "All right," she muttered, swinging down. She glared up at the gargoyle. "It's time to put an end to this," she said, charging forward with a yell.

The gargoyle roared, spewing water out of it mouth. Ladybug yelped, not expecting the sudden torrent. The gargoyle then shrieked, launching in the air.

"Oh no you don't," Ladybug muttered, flinging her yo-yo and snagging the gargoyle by the leg. She grunted as it became a tug of war, the gargoyle flapping it's wings while she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

The gargoyle hissed, before shooting green spew at nearby statues. At first, Ladybug didn't think much of it, until the statues quivered to life.

"Not good," she muttered as she suddenly found herself surrounded.

"Next time, I won't take stone art for granite" a sudden voice said.

Ladybug looked up, a smile blooming on her face as she saw Cat Noir. Her Chatton.

"Are you in need of assistance, My Love Bug?" he purred as he took out his baton, sweeping two nearby statues off their stone feet, shattering them.

"More than you know," she said.

* * *

"Where is Bridgette?" Alya whispered.

Sabine shrugged. "I don't know." Her eyes scanned the area for Marinette's friend, but could not spot her anywhere. It was then, Alya noticed that Felix was gone as well. Her frown deepened, but she said nothing else. This was Marinette's special day. Best not to ruin it.

* * *

Cat Noir yelped as he ducked the spray of water coming toward him. He let out a cat-like hiss, glaring at the gargoyle. He hated getting wet, as Cat Noir and as Felix. He glanced at the large clock tower, his eyes widening in realization. "Uh oh," he muttered. "Ladybug!" he shouted. "We might want to wrap this up!"

"Working on it," came his wife's shout. "Lucky Charms!"

He grinned as he sent another statue crashing to the ground. He winced, knowing that some of these statues were historic. No matter. Ladybug's magic would fix all the damage once they freed and cleansed the akuma.

"What's our charm?" he asked, landing next to his partner. He eyed the strange garland of wreaths. "Please tell me you have a plan?"

Ladybug glanced around her, a look of concentration on her face that looked so adorable. Really, that look got him every time.

"Of course I do," she replied. "I just need a goat."

* * *

Hawk-Moth could only sputter in disbelief when he watched through his akuma's eyes. There was Ladybug and Cat Noir, battling the akuma while Adrien and the dark haired girl were still in the chapel! So, it appeared his conclusion was slightly off.

No matter. The power of the Ladybug and the Black Cat would be his-

He gave a start when a garland of wreaths landed on the akuma, only to be licked away by a goat. Hawk-Moth stared in slight shock but not total surprise as the akuma was swiped away by Cat Noir.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, a growl escaping his lips. Really, he should really consider retiring.

* * *

Bridgette and Felix both ran down the halls of the chapel, breathless and winded from the fight. Tikki and Plagg were right beside them, flying at their sides.

Bridgette stumbled to a halt, slipping on her heels while Felix handed her the shawl while doing his best to fix up his hair. He slipped on the dress coat he had taken off but stopped when he heard Bridgette giggling. He gave her a look. "What?"

She smiled. "Your shirt is crooked." And with that, she went about fixing him up as she always did. He stayed still, letting his wife tidy him up, well aware that she knew what she was doing.

"I'm so proud of you both!" Tikki squealed. "Marinette and Adrien finally got to avoid Hawk-Moth and have their wedding!"

"How come no one did this for our wedding?" Felix complained.

Bridgette grinned. "Well, Master Fue did try his best." While their wedding could hardly be called romantic with a raging akuma interrupting the ceremony, they managed to tie the knot and in the end, that is what mattered. Though Felix was still ticked off that the wedding had been disrupted. But there was something alluring about Bridgette charging forward in her wedding dress, ready to fight and defend her city.

Felix grunted but said nothing as his wife smoothed back his hair. "Picture perfect," she said with a smile.

With that, the couple slipped back into the chapel. Bridgette went back to her seat and Felix retook his position as one of the grooms men. Felix caught Bridgette's eye and he gave her a very Cat Noir grin. She blushed, ducking her head and hiding a smile of her own.

She was saddened to find out that she had missed the vows between Adrien and Marinette. But maybe someone had recorded the ceremony and she could watch it later.

The happy couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Marinette was glowing as she beamed up at her husband while Adrien surprisingly blushed as he gazed at his wife. Bridgette's smile grew wider at the image before her.

She stood when Marinette and Adrien came to greet her. She hugged Marinette, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Congratulations," she said, blinking away the tears.

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Bridge." She then gestured to Adrien. "I do not think you two have meet."

"Oh, we have," Adrien said, shaking Bridgette's hand. "Briefly though. She's married to my cousin."

"That would be me," Felix said as he came up to Bridgette, sliding his arm around her waist.

Marinette cocked her head with a small frown. "Bridgette, are those my earrings?"

Bridgette's eyes widened as her hands flew up to her ears. How could she had forgotten to take the miraculous off? And where were her own earrings?

"She was wearing them to keep them safe," Tikki announced from Bridgette's purse, the red kwami gazing up at Marinette with wide eyes. "It was easier that way."

Marinette's smile returned. "Alright. We'll see you both at the reception!"

Bridgette let out a breath when Adrien and Marinette moved on the greet the other guests behind them. "I can't believe I forgot about the earrings," she said softly.

"Or these ones," Felix said, holding out the gold earrings Bridgette had previously worn for the wedding.

She let out a squeal, snatching up the earrings. She looked up into Felix's grey eyes that shone with mischief. "Oh Chatton," she said with a small smirk.

"My Lady," he said, pulling her close.


End file.
